pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Danger1
¡Hola chico, chica o ser asexuado viviente que seas, Bienvenido a Pokeespectaculos! Aquí podrás realizar Novelas de todo tipo y conocer muchos usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en la discusión de algún administrador para ver si puede ayudarte, y no olvides leer las Reglas. Esperamos que seas bueno escribiendo, creando sprites y que subas imágenes de buena calidad o serán borrados :D Mucha suerte en tu viaje de descubrimiento por la wiki... Etto... Hola Para empezar, bienvenido a PE, te pido que te leas las Reglas para poder orientarte en la wiki, ¿vale? Bien, ahora vamos con el mensaje random que me has dejado en la discu ewe Querido, eres nuevo ¿y me vienes pidiendo ser administrador? Como si el puesto fueran naranjas que se pueden recojer de un árbol y se repartieran al primero que lo pide. Por supuesto que no puedes ser administrador, al menos hasta que demuestres que lo vales y lleves un mínimo de meses aquí. Para seguir, en esta wiki no hacemos ningún tipo de ligas o tipos que no existen. Simplemente, realizamos novelas con las cosas oficiales, ya sean pokémon, tipos etc. Pero no inventamos cosas así ewe. Quiero decir, nada de fakemons, nada de tipos que no existen... Etc. En todo caso, lo que puedes hacer con tu idea es un hack, algo para emulador, ya me entiendes. Pero esta wiki no es para eso. Esta wiki es para escribir novelas con pokémon de generaciones ya existentes y cosas oficiales, no sé si me explico. Espero que te lo pases bien aquí C: [[Usuario:Lau-Cynda~|'Lau Sparkle']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Lau-Cynda~|'Hellos Pewdie. I am Stephano ']] 13:58 6 ago 2012 (UTC) EPIC EWE Espera, a ver si lo he entendido... ¿Quieres que YO te haga a TI una novela? ._______. Me parece que no has entendido el funcionamiento de hacer novelas ewé. Es como si J. K. Rowling le pide a alguien que le escriba Harry Potter con la sinopsis que haga ella y luego diga que la historia es suya :YUNO: Las novelas las hace uno mismo, con sus ideas y con su propia escritura ewe. Se puede pedir consejo a otros, claro que sí, ¡pero no puedes pedir que te hagan la novela entera! :YUNO: Hay que tener cara ewe [[Usuario:Lau-Cynda~|'Lau Sparkle']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Lau-Cynda~|'Hellos Pewdie. I am Stephano ']] 18:39 14 ago 2012 (UTC) El colmo Mira, podrás llamarme lo que quieras, pero te lo voy a decir bien claro. ewe ¿Por qué le dices a Lau-chan que te "inspire"?Archivo:Yuno_icon.png Si no tiene inspiración para ella misma, la va a tener para ti? ¿Qué pasa, que no sabes escribir una novela solito? ¿No te da el riego cerebral? ¿Y eso de venir pidiendo ser un administrador? Yo tardé dos años en serlo, y solo pude mantener mi posición un mes, ¿crees que un nuevo puede conseguirlo? No te creas Dios cuando acabes de llegar a un sitio, anda. Y por último, me parece bien que tengas imaginación, pero no revoluciones todo el mundo pokémon, anda. ewéU -¿Qué es eso de tipo sagrado y Alto Mundial -w-? Esto no es una wikidex random. .-. - Atentamente, una usuaria indignada. C: Archivo:Infernape_mini.gif 未Life is a game来日It's a survival記 Archivo:Sceptile_mini.gif'' 18:50 14 ago 2012 (UTC) A ver Si quieres que solo te ayude podías haberlo dicho BIEN porque diciendo "espero que consigas crear capitulos de mi primera novela" o "podrias crear lo demas" Das a entender completamente que quieres que te haga los capítulos. De todos modos, puedo INTENTAR ayudarte ewe Para empezar, tu "sinopsis" es pobre y muy poco creíble. Además, ¿dónde está la historia? Solo hablas de unos caramelos que son capaces de volverte pokémon. Bueno, vale ¿y? ¿Dónde queda el prota, los personajes...? Comprende que eso no te lo puedo hacer yo. Mira, si quieres ven al chat y lo hablamos con más rapidez por MP y eso, ¿vale? P.D. No hagas caso a Dawn, está un poco ida :ming: [[Usuario:Lau-Cynda~|'Lau Sparkle']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Lau-Cynda~|'Hellos Pewdie. I am Stephano ']] 18:52 14 ago 2012 (UTC)